


No Gifts

by NeverForgetStarkiller



Series: Gingerpilot Holiday 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, Gingerpilot, M/M, Modern AU, but they may have caught feelings, holiday fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverForgetStarkiller/pseuds/NeverForgetStarkiller
Summary: Day 1: Gift ExchangeIt's Christmas, and Poe is happy to spend the time with his friends. But, he's even more happy to get home to meet up with his favorite redhead. The one he's been hooking up with for a while and hasn't gotten around to telling his friends.





	No Gifts

“ _I can be home in 15 minutes_ ,” Poe texted. Rey glanced his direction, so Poe put the phone in his pocket and went back to watching the movie. Which he did for about eleven seconds before his phone buzzed with the response.

_“I don’t have to come over.”_

Poe shook his head. “ _I’ll be there in 15 if you want to meet.”_

_“You’ll still be ten minutes away in fifteen minutes.”_

Poe smirked and grabbed his jacket, getting up. He nodded toward Rose. “It’s getting late, guys. I’m gonna take off.”

“Already?” asked Kare. She was leaning on Snap, but she craned her head all the way around to fix Poe with a pouty glare.

“Yeah,” Poe said.

“It’s eight o’clock,” said Jess.

“And, I’m tired.” Poe shrugged, grabbing his keys. “Merry Christmas, guys.”

“Merry Christmas,” the room echoed.

Snap raised the hand that wasn’t around his wife’s shoulders to wave. “Drive safe.”

Poe walked out the door then bolted to his car, sliding into the driver’s seat. _Thirteen minutes._ He started up the car and pulled it into reverse as the engine flared on. He had every intention of driving safely, of course – and fast.

By the time Poe got home, he was running a few minutes late. As it turned out, even driving well over the speed limit and being a general roadway nuisance, the drive was hard to cut below seventeen minutes. He glanced around the parking lot of the apartment complex and sighed in relief. Still on time for what mattered, though. There wasn’t a familiar car in sight.

Poe took his keys and went to the apartment, closing the door behind himself. He took his jacket off and threw it over the back of the chair, setting the scene as though he’d been there for more than a half a minute. Then he waited.

The knock on the door came after about three minutes, and Poe flung the door open. “About time you made it,” he said with a grin.

Hux moved a hand to Poe’s chest, pushing him out of the way so that he could step inside. “Some people choose to observe the rules in place that help everyone survive on the road.” He was wrapped in his long, black coat, red hair styled back with so much gel that Poe knew it hadn’t moved since Hux had fixed it that morning.

Poe closed the door and kissed Hux, grabbing the lapels of his coat. Hux’s lips were cold, colder than usual, but they warmed to Poe in an instant, returning the kiss with desperate fervor. “Merry Christmas,” Poe whispered against his lips.

Hux pushed him back. “This is for you,” he said. He withdrew a box from the pocket of his coat.

“I thought we agreed no presents,” said Poe. He was sure they’d agreed on no presents, in fact, because he’d been the one to bring it up. He was pretty sure that holidays held a spot on that long list of normal-people things that Hux didn’t do.

“It isn’t a holiday gift,” Hux said. “A host gift. Since you have hosted me here several times a week for the majority of the year.”

“That’s a way to put it.” Poe took the gift and smiled. It wasn’t wrapped -- just contained in the box it had been purchased in. Inside, a watch gleamed, brand-new. An expensive, extravagant watch that Poe could tell just from one glance that he’d never wear. But, it was the thought that counted. “This is worth at least a month’s paycheck.” A month of Poe's paycheck, Poe reminded himself. To Hux, it might be nothing. He didn't know. They never talked about money. They didn't need to. They weren't  _dating._

“It’s a watch,” said Hux.

“Yeah,” Poe said. “I know what it is, thanks.”

“I thought I would make sure. You don’t seem to understand how time works, so I assumed-“

“Hey, I made it here in fifteen minutes, just like I said.”

“Fine.”

Poe set the box on the kitchen table. “Thank you, Hux. Though, now, you’ve made me look bad. Just breaking the no-gifts rule like that.”

“That rule was for the holidays. This wasn’t even wrapped.”

“So, that’s the loophole? It’s not wrapped?”

Hux slid his coat down his arms. He draped it over the table. “Will this be all you care to talk about, now, Dameron?”

“You going back on our deal?” Poe smirked and leaned down, picking up a box from under the table. He set it on the tabletop, next to Hux’s coat. “No. Because I got you a present, too. Merry Christmas.”

The redhead took one look at the box and protested, “Dameron-“

“As much as I love it when you say my name, it never is a good thing when we’re both dressed. Don’t argue, Hux. It’s just a present. It won’t kill you.”

Poe wasn’t sure if it was the gift Hux was afraid of, or the wrapping paper. Either way, he seemed to get over it. His pale fingers slid beneath the folds of the paper, prying up the tape and neatly freeing the box inside. He slid the lid off.

“It’s a scarf,” Poe said. Hux might have shot him one of those beautiful looks of pure venom if he didn’t look so surprised by the gift itself. Hux picked up the scarf, hands smoothing out the fabric. Poe watched him and waited. Poe had seen it one day when he was out with Jess. Jess had liked it, actually. Poe hadn’t thought much of it until she wrote it off as being too dark; she wanted something that would brighten up her winter coat. That was when Poe realized it looked like something Hux might wear, if he ever wore a scarf. A soft, black material with no fringe along the ends. Four white stripes adorned the scarf close to one edge.

“Thank you,” Hux said after a long few moments when Poe began to doubt that the redhead would ever speak again.

“You’re welcome.” Poe smiled and stepped forward, taking the scarf and setting it back on the table. “Merry Christmas, Hux.”

Hux glanced at Poe, and something unfamiliar passed through his eyes. Before Poe could get the chance to think about it, Hux’s fingers were twisted into the front of Poe’s shirt, pulling him close. Poe closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, and for a moment, it didn’t matter that no one else knew. It didn’t feel like they were just hooking up. It didn’t seem like they hated each other, or that they could ever hate each other again.

It felt like the first of many Christmases to come. And, Poe let himself hope it was.


End file.
